A Demigod Tale
by lalala445
Summary: Summery: Clair's your basic teenager: Would rather hang out with her friends shoe shopping then going to the movies her father, Robert, and her step mother, Grace. On Clair's 17th birthday, while her and her friend, Kristin...  full summery inside!
1. Clair, I am your motherstarwars moment

**Summery: Clair's your basic teenager: Would rather hang out with her friends shoe shopping then going to the movies her father, Robert, and her step mother, Grace. On Clair's 17th birthday, while her and her friend, Kristin, were watching _Toddlers and Tiaras, _a woman with golden brown hair answers the door. Who is it? Why, Clair's true mother of course! Read and find out who it is!**

**Note: Well, what do you guys think? Worth a shot? I HOPE!**

**Disclaimer: I'm NOT Rick Roiden (sadly...)!**

**Clair's POV**

Hey all! I'm Clair Regatta. I'm dyslectic, have ADHD, and I am 50% Italian, and 50% whatever my mother is. If you didn't already guess, I haven't met my mother. According to Robert (my dad), she's Greek. I don't by it. Why would a greek want to live in Roakenty, North Carolina? It's small, and unpopular. My town isn't even labeled on a map of our city, Apex!

So anyway, enough about me complaining about my towns size. Lets move on to another complaint about my town: its smell.

If you ever find yourself in Roakenty, you'll understand what I mean. Our town has a big population of dogs. Forty percent of those dogs are homeless. Only 5% of the dog owners actually pick up the dog's remands. So that means 95% percent of dogs in our small square quarter mile of a town just leave their crap on the sidewalk. You have no idea how many shoes I go through in a week because of that.

My number one complaint about this town is that everyone here acts like this is how a normal town should act. They're all happy and joyful and think we have a great town.

Other then the above, my town is pretty normal.

I know what you're all thinking: Why did we just get a five minute lecture on all the annoying things about my town? I'm going to tell you something quickly. This Is the only chapter that I will be here. I'm just showing this so you all have something to compare my new life to my old life. The difference is very big...

Now, to the story. This part you should pay attention to. Little did I know it then, but this next part is very important in how my life will turn out.

I was sitting on my bed, text friend after friend to see if they want to come over and watch our new favorite show, _Toddlers and Tiaras,_ for my seventeenth birthday when my stepmother, Grace, walked in. I never liked name Grace, let alone my stepmother. I always felt like she took the spot that my mother should fill.

"Clair," she said, her voice filled with annoyance. _Robert sent you up, _I thought.

The thing is, Grace hates me back. When I was younger, she thought I was 'a doll' and 'the cutest,' but as I grew and started leaving the house more often, she thought I was a family hater. It was that line that hit home. I turned and faced her, my light blue eyes meeting her dark brown. After that I walked up the her, my face red.

"Family is everything," I said. Although I don't act like it, I love Robert. He is the most important thing in my life. I used to be his everything, until Grace came along.

Grace has light brown hair with strands of grey. Her eyes are a dark brown and her skin is dark from spending so much time outside. She is a witch that stepped into this home. I can only blame myself for her being here.

When I was nine, Robert had taken me to Candy Stereo, a burger place on the corner of Plain and Rotten. Yes, those are the actual street names. So, we were sitting there, eating our burgers, when Robert started choking on his burger. I grabbed the nearest person I could find: 42 year old Grace. Now back then, she was sweet. When she gave Robert CPR, I thought about Snow White and Prince Charming, and how true loves kiss saved the day. As if on cue, the large piece of burger flung out of Roberts mouth. He looked up at Grace. "Thank you," he said.

According to Grace, she drove us home to make sure that 'Robert was okay.' At the time I didn't say anything. I had actually _happy _for them. A month later, the two were dating, and a year after that, Robert proposed.

"Clair!" Grace screamed at me. I looked up at her.

"What?" I snapped back. Grace gave me an aggravated look before continuing.

"Krist-" she started, but I ran past her and out the door before she could stop me. I knew what she was going to say: Kristin's here.

Kristin's my best friend. She moved to New York this summer and only comes back on two occasions: My birthday, and Christmas.

Kristin was sitting on my living room couch, talking to my father. They were deceasing the one thing that they had in common: the weather.

You see, Robert's a weather man for channel four news. Kristin just likes the weather. When we were little, we liked guessing the weather. Kristin _always _guessed correctly.

"Clair!" Kristin screamed, jumping over the couch and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Hey Kristin. How's New York?" I asked.

Kristin looked at me as if she didn't understand. "You know, New York! Like the Alicia Keys song!" I said.

"Oh ya! Sorry, I sort of spaced . It's great. My mom and I have an apartment. Everything's good." I looked at Kristin. She never spaced...

"Kristin are you f-" I started, but was cut off by our favorite show, _Toddlers and Tiaras', _theme song coming up on the T.V show. Kristin and I both shrieked and ran over to the couch. Robert laughed and got up so we could have room.

I think now is a good time to explain why I call Robert Robert. Robert never _wanted _to be a father. According to him, neither did my mother. So, when I turned six and Robert started telling me he never wanted to be a dad. I, at the age of six, told him that he didn't have to be a dad and that he should think of me as his buddy. From that moment on, I called him Robert.

About ten minutes into the show, the doorbell rang. Robert got up to answer it. When the door opened, Robert stood absolutely still. The woman at the door looked just like me: same golden brown hair, same icy blue eyes, same dark skin.

"Co- come in," Robert said, holding open the door,

"Clair?" the woman said, meeting my eyes. "Oh, how you've grown."

"Who are you?" I asked. Kristin tenced next to me.

"Oh Clair, my name is Hera, goddess of marriage. I am your mother."


	2. It's Hades, not hell

**I'm back! I know, I'm amazing. Now I will let you read!**

**P.S~ I'm not Rick Riodon.**

**Clair's POV**

I stared back at the woman who claimed to be my mother when Grace walked in. The two woman met eyes and Hera lets out a- what would you call it? A squeal? No, it wasn't like a girl... A hiss.

Anyway, Hera _hissed_ at Grace. In return, Graces eyes... did they just turn red.

I know, I know, you all think I'm crazy. But trust me, this is what I was seeing. By the odd look on her face, I could tell that Kristin saw it too... though, Kristin looked more annoyed then surprised.

Finally, Robert stpped into the picture. He went in between Hera and Grace. "What's wrong?" He asked Hera.

"Robert," she replied, looking at him, but keeping a second eye on Grace. "Why is there a cyclops in your house?"

Again, don't hide it. Unless you've been through this before, you probably think I'm crazy again. Please, trust me on this. The one thing I remember is hat are the exact words that Hera said.

Suddenly, Grace's face darkened. Her fingernails grew in length, and her hair grew long and dirty. Then, Grace's eyes formed, combining into one.

Again, I'm not insane.

But I was suprised.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, falling off the couch.

"_Watch you're mouth, you daughter of Hera_," Grace screeched, her voice higher then normal. I stood and looked at her. 'Grace' stepped forward, and started to get in a football position, as Robert would say.

"Cyclops, if you touch my daughter," Hera started, walking in between 'Grace'. "You'll have to get past me,"Suddenly, Kristin flipped over the couch and stood next to Hera.

"That makes two of us," Kristin said, standing next to Hera.

I stood in shock as my best friend, who wouldn't hurt a fly, reached into her pocket and brought out a golden sword.

I just sat there and stared.

"Clair," Hera sweetly said over her shoulder.

"Ya?" I replied.

"When I say so, you and your," Hera pauses for a moment, as if think of what to call Kristin. "You and your f_riend_ should. " She then looked at Robert. "YOu too," she explained.

Robert just nodded, standing.

"_Oh Robby!"_ Grace hissed. "_You wouldn't leave me for her?"_

RObert looked at Grace, his usual bright smile gone.

"NOw," Hera said sweetly.

Rober ran, grabbing Kristin and I before we could refuse. Kristin and I turned and ran with him out our small wooden door. Outside, the streets were deserted.

You're probably thinking either:

OH MY GODS (ha, what's with you people and the plurals lately?) SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE AND NO ONE'S GOING TO SEE IT!

OR

Why is their street so deserted?

OR

Why is this stupid person taking so much time to ask us about our opinion?

OR

Wow... what a pretty flower over there.

For the first one, (*spoiler alert*) NO ONE DIES (yet)!

The second one? Don't forget where I live people. Around here, if someone has a car, they are going the wrong way.

Okay, listen you pest of a person for choosing the third one. It's MY story, I get to pick what happens.

If you picked the fourth? Well then... do you happen to be mental?

Now, so all you people that chose the third one don't start having a rampage, lets get back to the story.

Anyway, we were standing outside my house, Robert and Kristin were running across the street, with me right behind them. After, I don't know, maybe three minutes, we stop by the sign that says, "Welcome to Roakenty, North Carolina."

"What just happened?" I asked, after a few minutes of silence.

RObert replies first. "That was your mother."

"I realized that," I said. I looked at both of them. "What the hel-"

"What the _Hades," _Kristin said, looking at me. "Please, you're a demigod. Say what the Hades."

"What the he- I mean, Hades are you talking about? What's a demigod?" I say, suprised that is came so easily.

" It's a child of a god and a mortal," Robert explained.

I looked at both of them. ''So, that woman, my mom, is a goddess?" I ask.

" She's the Queen godess," Kristin explains. "She tried to keep you unnoticed by Zeus until absolutly nes-"

"Wait," I say, interupting Kristin. "How do you know all this?"

"Because," she said, looking at me. "Me and my mom, we don't live together in New York. She lives in an apartment, not that far away from my dad."

"Kristin, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean," Kristin said, slightly hesitant. "My dad's Zeus. And I live in Camp Half Blood."

**Sooooo? What do we think? I know, sort of short... R&R PLEASE!**


	3. To the tunnel we must go!

**CHAP 3! To Camp Half Blood they go!**

Clair's POV

If you throught I was suprised to learn about Hera, try learning that your best friend has been through it all... AND NEVER TOLD YOU. It's like having your mom sit on the side when you break up with your first boyfriend who had told you he loved you and dumped you.

Ya, not fun.

So, as I'm staring at her, ready to ask a million questions, Robert brings me back to focus.

"Girls," he said, "You have a camp to go to!"

"Oh, ya," Kristin said. She grabbed into her pocket and took out a golden coin. She then threw it in the air and _spit at it. _

"What the he- hades?" I asked Kristin, as she started chanting some words. Suddenly, a girl popped up where the coin had once been.

"You have Clair?" the chick said.

"She's right here," Kristin said, jestering to me.

"Are you far from the tunnel?" she asked.

"Not far. We should be there soon," Kristin replied, a smile on her face.

"Well, hurry! Oscar, Jamie, and I want to meet the Daghter of Hera!" The girl said. I was about to say something when Robert grabbed my shoulder. "Wait," he whispered and I stepped down.

"See ya Ellie," Kristin said.

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Kristin said, whipping her hand across the image in front of her.

"What the hades was that all about?" I asked, looking at her.

"You'll see in a second," Kristin said, a smile on her face. "Now, to the tunnel we go!"

I have to say, our fifteen minute walk to the tunnel was pretty interesting.

I learned as much about camp as I could. I found the horse guy most confusing.

"Wait, so a _horse _runs our camp?" I asked, terrified and unsure if this place was real or is Kristin just lost her mind. Her responce? Absolute laughter.

"He isn't a horse. He's a Centaur. His name's Chiron. Trust me Clair, you're going to love him."

I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

When the three of us (Robert, Kristin and myself) arrive at what Kristin called the 'tunnel' , I just kept walking. Then, I noticed no one followed. I turned around and saw what they were looking at: a hole in the ground.

Normally, I would think that this is stupidity, and that they were joking. But after all that I've been through today, I decided to trust them.

I stood over the tunnel with the two. Out of her pocket, Kristin pulled a coin, just like the one that he spit at earlier.

"What the Hades?" the girl from earlier, Ellie, called up.

"It's Kristin and Co.!" my best friend screamed down. A trio of voices could be heard from above.

"Well come on down!" a boy said, the 'tunnel' hole growing larger for us to drop into. Kristin hoped down without hesitation.

Robert looked at me and smiled. "Ready Buttercup?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be Robert," I reply, hoping in the hole before I can knock myself out of it.

**Well... THAT'S IT! For now... So, who do you guys like? Not like? I know, not a lot of new characters. BUT DON'T YOU WANT TO MEET OSCAR, JAMIE, AND ELLIE? THEN REVIEW! ((Please...))**


	4. Welcome home!

**Hey guys! I'm back! **

Clair's POV

The tunnel was styled better then my house (which isn't saying much...). Torches were lined against the stone walls. Gravel covered the floor. It seemed... homey...

At the time, I had no idea this place would later end up being were I spend most of my time.

"So, this is the daughter of Hera?" a girl around my age asked. I hoped in before Kristin or Robert could stop me.

"And?" I asked, stepping towards her. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Ellie, daughter of Apollo," she said, fiddling with her hair, as if she's not used to attention. "You're Clair, right?"

I looked at her. "What are you, a stalker?" I asked, suprized that this _stranger _new my name.

"Kristin told us," a boy said, standing next to Ellie. His hair was golden brown, and his eyes where a soft brown. "She told all of us," he said, jesturing to himself, Ellie, and a small girl next to him.

I gave Kristin a_ why-the-hades-did-you-do-that _glare before turning to the trio. "So, your names are?"

"I'm Oscar," the boy said. He smiled, and Ellie continued to twiddle with her hair.

"Jamie O'Lerrie, at your service! My mommy is Aphrodite, and one day, I'm going to grow up and be just like her!" the kid behind Oscar said. She looked just like him: same golden hair, same soft brown eyes.

"Lovely," I said to her sweetly.

"Oscar's my big brother!" Jamie said, smiling. Oscar just rolled his eyes.

"So, shall we get a move on then?" Kristin said, standing next to me.

"Sure," Ellie said, obviously excited about getting a move on.

"I'll lead," Oscar said, taking a torch. "Kristin, you can take the rear. Everyone else, take the middle."

I feel like now would be a good time to take a break, and _explain _to you our conversation instead of acually writing it. Why? The answer is simple: I don't want you to sit in boredom while we talk about... nothing...

Yes, it was quite a quiet, with the exception of Jamie.

If you didn't already guess, she can talk. A lot.

"Did you know that I'm the youngest Daughter of Aphrodite?" she said for the fourteenth time.

"Only five year old in the cabin?" I said, aggravated that I had to sit through this torture.

~(TIME SKIP)~

Anyway, by now, we have traveled a good million miles when Oscar stops. I sit down, thinking of the last time I walked that much.

"We're here," he said at last, looking at us.

"Were are we?" I asked, looking at them all.

"Why, camp half blood of course!" Jamie said. She smiled largely.

"Clair," Robert said, standing next to me. "Welcome to your new home."

**Short, I know. Review?**


	5. Welcome to Camp, Clair!

**Ha, okay, NOW it's chapter 4... or 5 :/ I forget...**

**Coming up in this chapter:**

**Jamie gets an enemy, Thalia is introduced, and we learn why boys are never to be in charge of directions and many other things (including the world)!**

Clair's POV

Walking out of the hole, I expected to be surrounded by flowers, horse guy- Chiron- standing up front in one of those camp shirts Kristin told me about, maybe little huts in the distance, and finally a beach in the far left.

But no, we ended up in a chick camp.

Yes, you heard me right. A chick camp. The second I pop out, I see Jamie yelling up a storm at some Blondie who had her bow and arrows aimed at Oscar. For a five year old, the girl could talk up a storm.

"You get your stupid little arrow away from my brother, oh Zeus help me, you will burn in the dephs of Hades until you become nothing but the gum attached to a stop light!"

Now, on any other condition, I would be laughing my butt off at the sight of any five year old standing up to a girl twice her size and (at least) three times her age.

Something about this moment told me to keep my big mouth shut.

Before Blondie could say (or think) of a comeback when a girl, who by looks was a year younger then me, walked out of a tent, followed by a girl that looked at lot like Kristin.

"Tira, what in the name of my uncle is going on here?" The younger one said. Everyone shut up at that moment. Even Jamie covered her mouth.

"Intruders, Lady Artemis," Blondie said, her voice more annoying then the moms on Toddlers and Tiara's.

_Wait a second, _I thought, my ADHD taking a break. _Artemis... she's a goddess... OMGS I'M TALKING TO A GODDESS!_

If you're wondering, then yes, that is mostly how my mind works.

Now, enough about me. Why don't we get back to the story.

By now, everyone's om there knees, bowing down to Artemis (including my little gang of misfits). Everyone (minus Robert because of his bad back) stands at the same time.

"Now, who are all of you anyway?" LAdy Artemis asked, her voice sweet yet curious. Suddenly, Kristin's 'twin' looked up. "Kristin," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much sis," Kristin replied. "Thalia, I would like you to meet Clair, Daughter of Hera."

Gasps filled the air, including my own. _Why the Hades have I never met this Thalia person? _I thought.

"Then why are... they here?" Lady Artemis said, directing to Robert and Oscar.

Oscar gave Lady Artemis an annoyed look, but I spoke up before he could do anything stupid.

"Lady Artemis," I said sweetly, "we were on our way to camp, and were taking the tunnel. We may have gotten lost and popped up in the wrong exit. Can you please point us the way?"

"You want to go to your stupid mortal camp?" Blondie said, rolling her eyes at me (( again, annoying!)). "Why not join the hunt? We have a better leader then your stupid leader. What's his name ag-"

Artemis, Kristin, Jamie, Oscar, and Ellie all jumped to their feet at that remark. "Don't. You. Criticize. Chiron," Artemis said, her voice low, as if she was talking to her prey. "He is a noble leader. He lead his camp through a war that we only joined during it's last battle. Never talk that way about Chiron." With that, Lady Artemis sat down.

"He's my daddy!" Jamie screamed loudly. Everyone looked at her in shock. Well, I don't know about any of the other people here, but from what I've heard, Chiron doesn't sound like someone to... you know what... with the Goddess of love.

Ellie just rolled her eyes and stayed quiet. Something about her being here seemed... off. Like she had better things on her mind.

"Theoretically," Oscar said, pulling Jamie back. "He just acted like a father to here ever since she got to camp."

Sighs of relief~ including my own~ filled the air. That lovely little image floated away.

"We should probably get going," Kristin said.

"You should, now shouldn't you?" Lady Artemis said. "Thalia, why don't you lead this group back to camp. They need someone that nows their way," she said this while glaring at Oscar.

"Of course," Thalia said, leading the way.

"Oh, and Clair?" Lady Artemis asked.

"Yes?" I replied, turning to her.

"Pleasure to meet you,"she said, and turned to the tent she was in when we arrived.

(( TIME SKIP ))

This Thalia chick seems pretty cool. Minus the fact that she can make lightning shoot from her hands (which Kristin can also do, believe it or not) she isn't totally lame. Ya, she's technically older then us (you know, the huntress immortality and stuff) but she can sure act like she's our age.

So, she's going on, telling us about some dude named Percy Jackson and yada yada, when that Ellie girl bumped into me.

"Sorry," she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"No problem," I said. "I feel like we haven't talked a lot. I'm Clair.

"Ellie, daughter of Apollo," she said, smiling oddly at me.

"So, how's camp for you?" I asked her, trying to make everything less stale.

"Good. I got a boyfriend, friends, big family," Ellie said, looking up.

"Who's the boyfriend?" I asked, nudging her.

"Someone..." she said quietly. I decided not to push and walked next to Oscar.

"Where's this camp anyway?" I asked.

He pointed ahead, "There!"

"Race you?" Clair asked.

"You're on!" Oscar said.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" we screamed together, running to camp.

"Clair, Daughter of Hera," Oscar said, "Welcome to camp half-blood."


End file.
